Love on a Silver Platter
by spuffyfan22
Summary: Lyra finds out that another knfie was created, now she has a way of going to see Will, but will things be the same..Better summary inside! Please R &R!
1. Memories

Title: Love on a Silver Platter  
  
Summary - After Giacomo Paradisi ghost comes to Lyra and informs her that another knife was created to open up worlds without making Specters, Lyra appoints the witches to help her find it. They find that a window is still open to Cittàgazze and travel through, after discovering the second knife Lyra opens up a window to Will's world and travels through, but will things be the same.... (Lyra and Will are now 16.)  
  
AN: This is my first His Dark Materials Fiction; my other stories have all been Buffy the Vampire Slayer up until this point. I am a Will/Lyra shipper and I was disappointed when they had to part in the last Amber Spyglass, so why not get them back together in a Fanfiction story? Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lyra...." The Professor at St. Sophia's college for girls started. Lyra sat at her small desk beside the window gazing out onto the garden below. Daffodils, Crocus's and Tulips peeked out their pastel colour faces at Lyra. The willow trees swayed back and forth with their branches touching the ground as though they were trying to desperately to grasp onto something solid. The sun was unusually high in the sky for a June day and Lyra squinted in order to drink in the pictures. The drone of bees robbing the flowers of their nectar sounded below and Lyra couldn't take being cooped up inside anymore. She knew that if Roger had been there, and they had been back at Jordan, she would be barefoot, playing in the clay beds with urchins, climbing the roof tops and running through the villages swiping fruit off of outdoor stands. Lyra stuck her head outside of the open window and her strawberry blonde hair was instantly caught in a light breeze. Her crystal blue eyes wandered down the Morning Glory vines of the building and into a patch of Hyacinths below. Lyra closed her eyes and pictured Will's face. They were running through the garden, climbing the trees, Kirjava and Pan would be playing amongst the fountain and then her and Will would join them and they'd have a water fight. Suddenly her mind had convinced her that that was real and she let her whole being be taken away, until she felt a tap on her shoulder and went to turn around, bumping the top of her head on the window.  
  
"Ow!" She exclaimed and moved her hand to rub her head, expecting to feel a swelling. She saw Mrs. Birch, holding her switch in her hand, Lyra's eyes opened a little bit wider, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"If you continue not paying attention in my class then I suggest that you return to your home of Jordan and do not waste my time," Mrs. Birch said sternly. Lyra shook her head. She wanted to learn how to read the Alethiometer, she really did, but science class was still boring. She supposed Dust was science, but it was a different kind, rich in history, and perhaps if she had not gone on her adventure, this lesson would have been interesting. But it wasn't. Mrs. Birch was rather simple minded. She taught about the human body, the different planets, and chemistry.  
  
Mrs. Birch returned to the front of the class, and carried on teaching. Lyra pushed her chair forward in order to make it looks like she was paying attention, even though her soul was wandering, quite literally.  
  
She had let Pantalaimon perch on the window sill and now he was carefully treading around the rim of the building. Lyra had to keep an imaginary leash on him though. No one knew about her witch like capability, and if Pan strayed too far, it would scare the other students. They would ignore Lyra....even more.  
  
Before Lyra came to St. Sophia's, she had expected to find a mob of friends, someone to share her utmost secrets with, maybe even tell them about Will. But when she arrived she was an outcast. She was a wild animal compared to the other girls. They had spent their life doing each other's hair and sitting down to tea, while Lyra was fighting in wars, and traveling with harpies, armored bears, witches and scientists from other worlds. And so each day Lyra would eat lunch alone, sit alone and study alone.  
  
The bell sounded for dismissal and Lyra stood up gathering up her books, she ushered Pan inside and his Pine Martin form flowed onto her arm. They started to proceed after a group of giggling girls who were oohing and awing over a girl's newly settled form of a sheep daemon. Lyra thought it fit her personality perfectly. Most of the girls in her class had sheep daemons. Aside from Lyra, there were three other pupils who were different. Susanna, the head sheep, with a Persian cat, Cecily, a girl with a piglet as daemon, (she was rather pudgy), and Shonan, a Chinese girl who was followed around by a raven with black glossy feathers matching her waist length hair.  
  
The doorway started to clear and Lyra had a hope of squeezing through, but then Mrs. Birch called her back.  
  
Lyra rolled her eyes, muttered under her breath and made her way back into the dim classroom. So close to escape yet so far.  
  
Lyra sat down in a desk in front of the teacher's.  
  
"We need to talk Lyra," Mrs. Birch said plainly.  
  
"Okkkkk," Lyra said furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"When you first came to our college, you were happy, or seemed to be, but now....You seem to be distracted by every little thing, your marks have dropped drastically...you're distant form us, and we want you to come back to us! We want to teach you how to use the Alethiometer again, we want to teach you about the world-"  
  
"Worlds..." Lyra whispered, but Mrs. Birch took no notice.  
  
"Something's troubling you, I want you to let me in, or at least visit Dame Hannah...well either way you will have to. I've arranged an appointment for you during the evening of the 21'st for you to meet her, discuss things into depth a little more..."  
  
Lyra paled. Midsummer's eve rang through her head. Will, the only time she could be close to him.  
  
"I can't!" Lyra practically yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Mrs. Birch said raising her thin eyebrows.  
  
"I...have plans...um, another time?" Lyra stalled.  
  
"Whatever your plans you'll just have to cancel them, this is more important then a party or social gathering," Mrs. Birch said sternly.  
  
"It's a meeting...with an old friend, very important," Lyra said earnestly.  
  
"Well there will be other times, I'm sure of it, you absolutely must meet her, Dame Hannah is a very busy women, she doesn't have many openings, as it is she had to cancel one of her meetings to fit you in Lyra, you owe it to her," Mrs. Birch said, as though this would persuade her to not go to the Botanic Garden. Bur Lyra saw that she could not win, and told Mrs. Birch that she would see her, which of course was a lie, but it worked, and Lyra was permitted to go.  
  
They walked down the wooden corridor, making their way to the garden. Science was Lyra's last class and this meant that she could spend her time in the garden, then she would return to Jordan for dinner, she would study and then she would have time do whatever she pleased...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lyra walked through the dark, damp, musty basement of Jordan College. She saw the wine racks and recalled the time that she and Roger had gotten drunk on spirits. And the time that they found the coins of the former Master's graves. It could have been just yesterday, nothing had change. But everything else had. Lyra had an urge for Pantalaimon to become a rat and slip through the vent to explore un-chartered territory. But he couldn't. So Lyra was forced to content herself with peeking under empty crates and blowing at the cobwebs that draped the cement walls.  
  
After a while Lyra grew tired of wandering and sat down beside a wooden wainscoted wall. A shard of glass lay just inches away from her fingertips. An idea sprang into her mind. She took the piece of glass in her small hand and made a quick, but hard, sweep against the wall with it. It carved a solid line instantly.  
  
"What do you think Pan?"  
  
"Good enough," he replied simply and clambered up her arm to get a better look. She swiftly wrote Lyra (heart) Will. She blew back the dust and admired her handy work. Perfect. Pan leaned over to her ear and whispered.  
  
"Add Pan loves Kirjava."  
  
Lyra grinned and did so underneath. She smiled a sad smile and thought how a child in the future would see this here and wonder who the forgotten lovers were, but they were in history.  
  
Lyra decided to return to her room and was turning a corner when she thought she saw a faint grey misty form floating somberly to her left. Her eyes darted behind tow barrels and she saw a man who she instantly recognized.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Giocomo Paradisi roamed through out the empty cellars of Jordan College. To any other person he would merely look like a ghost who was attempting haunt an old building, but he was on a mission. Rumor had it that Lyra Silvertongue lived here. The friend of the little Knife Bearer...or ex Knife Bearer if he had heard correctly. The boy had destroyed it, twice to be exact. Perhaps it was a wise thing to do, perhaps not. But it no longer mattered. For another knife was created....  
  
TBC  
  
An: well I finally finished my first chapter, hope you like it, please R & R! 


	2. Revelations

Title: Love on a Silver Platter  
  
Summary - After Giacomo Paradisi ghost comes to Lyra and informs her that another knife was created to open up worlds without making Specters, Lyra appoints the witches to help her find it. They find that a window is still open to Cittàgazze and travel through, after discovering the second knife Lyra opens up a window to Will's world and travels through, but will things be the same.... (Lyra and Will are now 16.)  
  
AN: Wow has it really been over a month since I last updated???!!! Sorry bout that, time flies!  
  
A big thanks to: BlueGemini612, Eco Warrior, Leaylin, demon m-chan, Culwilyawen, Rumia (FYI it doesn't cheapern the affect at all, and as for the fact that it's not possible, not very many fictions stories are, but yet PP has created His Dark Materials, and there obviously isn't a knife that can open up worlds, or armoured bears etc. ), Lyssa Belle, fdhadfj (someone was having fun with the keyboard lol), Lucy and Chazza (we go back to the Btvs days lol).  
  
Lyra's eyes widened. Giacomo made no attempt to disappear from her sight, his game was up, not that he was trying to hide anything, for Lyra was one of the main sources of his existence. The girl steadily made her way over to him, on tip toe in fact, as though she was balancing on a feeble plank of wood that could break at any minute. By now she was in within two feet of him. The wrinkles on his weathered face stood out a little more, and his eyes, a little brighter, but he was still a ghost. Pantalaimon squirmed into Lyra's sweater and as a large bulk grew in her sleeve, a little whiskered face peaked out its nose. Pantalaimon sniffed the air surrounding Giacomo. All seemed safe so he gave the signal to Lyra to move closer.  
  
"Hello child," Giocomo said in a raspy strained voice, most likely forever strained from when he was forced to call for help day after day.  
  
"Mr. Paradisi..." Lyra said hesitantly beginning to stick out her hand, but she quickly drew it back. He wasn't corporeal.  
  
An awkward silence settled in the air.  
  
"I have seeked you out for...many weeks," Giacomo began, "When you traveled to the world of the dead, I was one of the many eerie faces who followed you faithfully. While some had doubt I knew you and the knife bearer would lead us to paradise, and fulfill your promise, and so as though I am not proof enough, you have. And I would like to offer my gratitude, on behalf of all ghosts...the dead, or what you will."  
  
Lyra nodded, dumbfounded why he would seek her out to merely offer his thanks. "I see by your expression that you are confused, yes? Well I suppose you may want to take a seat, pull up a barrel..." He let out a shriveled laugh, softening when he saw that Lyra was not laughing at all. "Ah uh, yes my child, on with my tale..."  
  
"After I was freed from the canyon, we fought against Asriel's Soldiers, and once he had gotten our victory, we retreated into the woods, some however did become matter, like you had intended, perhaps they wished it to be, but quite a few of us had ends to tie up, mine lay in Cittàgazze. I traveled there, no need for a knife my child, ghosts don't need such..."hands on" tools. A temperate change occurs when we travel to and fro and for a second we are slightly delirious, but once we get our bearings we are on out way again. I traveled through barren land to find my home, The Tower of Angels. Where the knife used to call home, however I suspect it is now..."  
  
Lyra couldn't help it, she opened her mouth, "The knife is no more, Will Parry had to destroy it," a sensation went through her when she said his name, pride.  
  
"Of course, of course, you think I don't pick these things up, believe me I hear many clips of tales on journeys. But the knife is safer than it ever could be in whole, right now. For the knife was good and evil, but the evil grazed every edge, while the good was bound to the middle, the handle and to the users mind, however pure it was. Tools like that, their power can never be harnessed."  
  
Lyra was now listening intently; an imaginary rope bound her ears to the words that came out of his mouth.  
  
"The Knife begged for evil, it dreamt of evil, it devoured evil, evil was its being. And I must confess to you Lyra Silvetongue, that I made a mistake. The Knife wants Dust to escape form this world. It wants to create Specters to escape and devour the very souls of our-or now yours I suppose, kinsmen."  
  
"How do you know this, why wouldn't you have found it before?!" Lyra burst out, she has a twinge in her head, almost as though she felt betrayed. It was hard enough to tell who to trust, and now it seemed evident that Giacomo had lied to her. But his eyes were surveying her now, as though he trying to read her, but could not find the page where he had left off, but a triumphant noise rumbled in his throat, but his eyes darkened, if that were possible.  
  
"Calm yourself child," Giacomo stated, "Have you not been listening to a mere word I have said? I DID NOT do it deliberately!" Lyra felt frightened, his pale face looked evil when the setting, pastel sun, shone through the small basement window.  
  
"I'm too old for this," he groaned. "I know you may feel let down, but I too have been so as well...  
  
"The Guild of The Knife Bearers has weakened so over the past century, alliances have broken and betray has settled into the fault. But it startled me still when, when I returned I found a tomb, located in the basement, in The Tower of Angels. I did not remember it, nor had my memory failed, for it was kept secret from me, well many more as well..."  
  
"Confusion? Understandable, perhaps I should tell you the story of the Guild..."  
  
"When the Knife came into this world so did the Guild. Millions, perhaps even billions of years ago. But shortly after, there was a disagreement. For there were 12 members, and six of them believed that the knife should be used for evil, the other half believed it should be used for good. They argued day and night. The Atapalchi, the good doers, wanted to move the good to the outside and bind the evil to the middle, but evidently they did not get their way. They split from the Guild, more or less, that is they developed a private one, in the basement of The Tower of Angels. There, in the depths of the dark cave another (ring lol just kidding) Knife was forged. A Knife of pure good. The Atapalchi hid it from everyone. Their breath was tight, and they said little, for if any of the Malvagità (evil doers) found out, well simply said hell would unleash. They protected the door with curses, the information was unclear of which spells they used, but they held. For a while anyway. Now in The Atapalchi was a small man who went by the name of Triphigus. Most described him as feeble, likely to collapse at any given moment. And as it was, it was he that betrayed them. One day a member of the Malvagità overheard him cursing himself for going in on such a plan to forge another knife. The Malvagità man instantly snatched him and took him up to the highest peak in the tower. And he caved in immediately, afraid of the torture that might await if he kept his mouth closed. He told him everything, about the members, exactly how they created the Good Knife. And once he was satisfied, he felt relief wave over him."  
  
"What happened to him?" Lyra asked hesitantly.  
  
"They killed him." Giacomo said simply.  
  
"That is after they had him tell them how to lift the curses in order to get into the basement. They marched down, and with a simple flick of their fingers, the entire Atapalchi was dead. They took the Knife and meant to destroy it, but good always triumphs my child, even if it is in peculiar ways. They threw it in a fire, but that merely made it stronger, they had a sword attempt to cut it in half, but the Knife resisted. Leaving no other option The Malvagità buried The Knife. Deep into the Earth where the earth itself burned the very soil that surrounded it. Flames licked at your fingertips, and there it was forgotten, by all but the Malavagità. But they were not immortal, and they died off, and a new Guild took their place, unaware of the other Knife."  
  
Lyra's breath was caught in her throat, "So there's another knife?!"  
  
"Yes, the book was of ancient text, a reliable source."  
  
Lyra's mind raced; there was a way to Will! AN: Please Review!!!! Lol 


End file.
